


rot not, want not

by eudaemonics



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: He’s going crazy.





	rot not, want not

Last night, he fell asleep to the image of his eyes in his mind. That dark, soul-piercing gaze saw into his thoughts, crept into his dreams. They devour; burn at his throat like a fever. The rhapsody of bodies entwined on the wood floor —

Pervasive thoughts that halt at Motonari’s every urge. He hates that his mind chooses to remind him  _ now _ , of all times, splint-savage. When he has to sit in the same room as the man he had dreamed himself on top of. He isn’t even sure  _ why  _ his mind would wander to such things.

There’s nothing particularly likable about Yoshitsugu. Not in appearance, nor personality.

Which is why Motonari is sure he’s going crazy.

His bandaged hands rest palms down on the table; his body looks hazy today, Motonari notes, like a sky so thick with clouds sunlight cannot cut free. They had finished discussing what they needed to, and Yoshitsugu had turned his body away from him. Expecting Motonari to take his leave, of course. But he doesn’t.

When it becomes clear that Motonari has no intention of budging, Yoshitsugu turns his neck to look at him.

( with those dark, dark eyes. )

“Was there something else, my friend?” He asks.

“Not really.” Comes Motonari’s answer almost immediately.

Yoshitsugu gives him the most bewildered stare that Motonari has ever seen on the man’s face. Wholly unsurprising, as it isn’t as if he is known for simply just  _ hanging out _ . If he had no reason to be in a certain place, he wouldn’t be there. 

This still rings true, he supposes. There  _ is _ a reason that keeps him here. 

He is burning. Not in the way of fire, but in the way of dusk.

“Can I kiss you?” The words seem to force themselves out. For the first time in Motonari’s life, he feels not in control of himself.

Yoshitsugu’s usual half-lidded gaze turns wide-eyed. He only stares at Motonari in silence. He’s unsure if he was serious, Motonari figures, and that’s perhaps fortunate for him. Though, admittedly, it would be a strange joke to play. 

“I did not expect you to be so polite as to  _ ask  _ first.” Yoshitsugu laughs.

He’s deflecting — Motonari is certain of this. Giving a straightforward answer would leave him too vulnerable. Not that Yoshitsugu was ever straightforward about  _ anything _ . 

“Hmph.”

Motonari turns his head away from Yoshitsugu. The rhythm of his heart upsets him — in the silence, he can hear the other’s heart, as well. And that upsets him, too. 

Then, suddenly, he feels the cloth of bandages tracing gently across his head, pushing strands of brunette hair from his face.

He’s going crazy.

Motonari has never been more absolutely sure of anything in his life.  


End file.
